The present invention relates to a porous ink jet recording element.
In a typical ink jet recording or printing system, ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle at high speed towards a recording element or medium to produce an image on the medium. The ink droplets, or recording liquid, generally comprise a recording agent, such as a dye or pigment, and a large amount of solvent. The solvent, or carrier liquid, typically is made up of water and an organic material such as a monohydric alcohol, a polyhydric alcohol or mixtures thereof.
An ink jet recording element typically comprises a support having on at least one surface thereof an ink-receiving or image-receiving layer, and includes those intended for reflection viewing, which have an opaque support, and those intended for viewing by transmitted light, which have a transparent support.
An important characteristic of ink jet recording elements is their need to dry quickly after printing. To this end, porous recording elements have been developed which provide nearly instantaneous drying as long as they have sufficient thickness and pore volume to effectively contain the liquid ink. For example, a porous recording element can be manufactured by cast coating, in which a particulate-containing coating is applied to a support and is dried in contact with a polished smooth surface.
When a porous recording element is manufactured, it is difficult to co-optimize the image-receiving layer surface appearance and ink drying times. Good image-receiving layer surface appearance is obtained when it is virtually crack-free. A crack-free surface appearance can be obtained merely by adding more binder to the image-receiving layer. However, adding more binder increases dry time since the binder fills the pores in the image-receiving layer. Therefore, it is difficult to obtain an image-receiving layer which has a crack-free surface yet is fast-drying.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,050 and EP 888,904 relate to an ink jet recording element wherein an ink absorption layer comprises inorganic particles such as silica and a poly(vinyl alcohol) binder that is crosslinked with a hardener. However, there is no disclosure in these references that the poly(vinyl alcohol) binder should have a certain viscosity or that the inorganic particles comprise a fumed metallic oxide.
It is an object of this invention to provide a porous ink jet recording element that exhibits good overall appearance without cracking and has an excellent dry time.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the invention which comprises an ink jet recording element comprising a support having thereon a porous image-receiving layer comprising particles and a poly(vinyl alcohol) binder, the particles comprising a fumed metallic oxide, and the binder having an average viscosity greater than about 25 cp at 4% solids in an aqueous solution at 20xc2x0 C.
By use of the invention, a porous ink jet recording element is obtained that exhibits good overall appearance without cracking and has an excellent dry time.
Any fumed metallic oxide particles may be used in the invention. Examples of such particles include fumed alumina, silica, titania, cationic silica, antimony(III) oxide, chromium(III) oxide, iron(III) oxide, germanium(IV) oxide, vanadium(V) oxide, or tungsten(VI) oxide. In a preferred embodiment, fumed alumina, fumed silica or cationic fumed silica is employed. Fumed oxides are available in dry form or as dispersions. The fumed metallic oxide particles may be porous or nonporous.
The fumed metallic oxide particles used in the invention may be in the form of primary particles or in the form of secondary aggregated particles. Preferred aggregates are comprised of smaller primary particles about 7 to about 40 nm in diameter and are aggregated up to about 300 nm in diameter. The pores in a dried coating of such aggregates fall within the range necessary to ensure low optical scatter yet sufficient ink solvent uptake.
The process for fuming metallic oxides is well known in the art. For example, reference may be made to Technical Bulletin Pigments, no. 56, Highly Dispersed Metallic Oxides Produced by the AEROSIL(copyright) Process, by Degussa AG., 1995.
Porosity of an image-receiving layer is necessary in order to obtain very fast ink drying. The pores formed between the particles must be sufficiently large and interconnected so that the printing ink passes quickly through the layer and away from the outer surface to give the impression of fast drying. At the same time, the particles must be arranged in such a way so that the pores formed between them are sufficiently small that they do not scatter visible light.
As noted above, the poly(vinyl alcohols) useful in the invention have an average viscosity greater than about 25 cp when employed in a 4% aqueous solids solution at 20xc2x0 C. Specific examples of such poly(vinyl alcohols) which may be used in the invention include the following:
The amount of poly(vinyl alcohol) binder used should be sufficient to impart cohesive strength to the image-receiving layer, but as small as possible so that the interconnected pore structure formed by the aggregates is not filled in by the binder. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the weight ratio of the binder to the particles is from about 1:20 to about 1:5.
The image-receiving layer may also contain a mordant and/or a crosslinker for crosslinking the poly(vinyl alcohol). Examples of mordants which may be used include water-soluble cationic polymers, metal salts, water-insoluble cationic polymeric particles in the form of a latex, water dispersible polymer, beads, or core/shell particles wherein the core is organic or inorganic and the shell in either case is a cationic polymer. Such particles can be products of addition or condensation polymerization, or a combination of both. They can be linear, branched, hyper-branched, grafted, random, blocked, or can have other polymer microstructures well known to those in the art. They also can be partially crosslinked. Examples of core/shell particles useful in the invention are disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/772097, of Lawrence et al., Ink Jet Printing Method, filed of even date herewith, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Examples of water dispersible particles useful in the invention are disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/770,128, of Lawrence et al., Ink Jet Printing Method, filed of even date herewith, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/770,127, of Lawrence et al., Ink Jet Printing Method, filed of even date herewith, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Examples of crosslinkers which may be used include carbodiimides, polyfunctional aziridines, aldehydes, isocyanates, epoxides, polyvalent metal cations, acetals, ketals, etc. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the crosslinker is an aldehyde, an acetal or a ketal. In a more preferred embodiment, the crosslinker is 2,3-dihydroxy-1,4-dioxane.
Since the image-receiving layer is a porous layer comprising particles, the void volume must be sufficient to absorb all of the printing ink. For example, if a porous layer has 60 volume % open pores, in order to instantly absorb 32 cc/m2 of ink, it must have a physical thickness of at least about 54 xcexcm.
The support for the inkjet recording element used in the invention can be any of those usually used for inkjet receivers, such as resin-coated paper, paper, polyesters, or microporous materials such as polyethylene polymer-containing material sold by PPG Industries, Inc., Pittsburgh, Pa. under the trade name of Teslin(copyright), Tyvek(copyright) synthetic paper (DuPont Corp.), and OPPalyte(copyright) films (Mobil Chemical Co.) and other composite films listed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,861. Opaque supports include plain paper, coated paper, synthetic paper, photographic paper support, melt-extrusion-coated paper, and laminated paper, such as biaxially oriented support laminates. Biaxially oriented support laminates are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,853,965; 5,866,282; 5,874,205; 5,888,643; 5,888,681; 5,888,683; and 5,888,714, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. These biaxially oriented supports include a paper base and a biaxially oriented polyolefin sheet, typically polypropylene, laminated to one or both sides of the paper base. Transparent supports include glass, cellulose derivatives, e.g., a cellulose ester, cellulose triacetate, cellulose diacetate, cellulose acetate propionate, cellulose acetate butyrate; polyesters, such as poly(ethylene terephthalate), poly(ethylene naphthalate), poly(1,4-cyclohexanedimethylene terephthalate), poly(butylene terephthalate), and copolymers thereof; polyimides; polyamides; polycarbonates; polystyrene; polyolefins, such as polyethylene or polypropylene; polysulfones; polyacrylates; polyetherimides; and mixtures thereof. The papers listed above include a broad range of papers, from high end papers, such as photographic paper to low end papers, such as newsprint. In a preferred embodiment, polyethylene-coated paper is employed.
The support used in the invention may have a thickness of from about 50 to about 500 xcexcm, preferably from about 75 to 300 xcexcm. Antioxidants, antistatic agents, plasticizers and other known additives may be incorporated into the support, if desired.
In order to improve the adhesion of the ink-receiving layer to the support, the surface of the support may be subjected to a corona-discharge treatment prior to applying the image-receiving layer.
Coating compositions employed in the invention may be applied by any number of well known techniques, including dip-coating, wound-wire rod coating, doctor blade coating, gravure and reverse-roll coating, slide coating, bead coating, extrusion coating, curtain coating and the like. Known coating and drying methods are described in further detail in Research Disclosure no. 308119, published December 1989, pages 1007 to 1008. Slide coating is preferred, in which the base layers and overcoat may be simultaneously applied. After coating, the layers are generally dried by simple evaporation, which may be accelerated by known techniques such as convection heating.
To improve colorant fade, UV absorbers, radical quenchers or antioxidants may also be added to the image-receiving layer as is well known in the art. Other additives include pH modifiers, adhesion promoters, rheology modifiers, surfactants, biocides, lubricants, dyes, optical brighteners, matte agents, antistatic agents, etc. In order to obtain adequate coatability, additives known to those familiar with such art such as surfactants, defoamers, alcohol and the like may be used. A common level for coating aids is 0.01 to 0.30% active coating aid based on the total solution weight. These coating aids can be nonionic, anionic, cationic or amphoteric. Specific examples are described in MCCUTCHEON""s Volume 1: Emulsifiers and Detergents, 1995, North American Edition.
The coating composition can be coated either from water or organic solvents, however water is preferred. The total solids content should be selected to yield a useful coating thickness in the most economical way, and for particulate coating formulations, solids contents from 10-40% are typical.
Ink jet inks used to image the recording elements of the present invention are well-known in the art. The ink compositions used in ink jet printing typically are liquid compositions comprising a solvent or carrier liquid, dyes or pigments, humectants, organic solvents, detergents, thickeners, preservatives, and the like. The solvent or carrier liquid can be solely water or can be water mixed with other water-miscible solvents such as polyhydric alcohols. Inks in which organic materials such as polyhydric alcohols are the predominant carrier or solvent liquid may also be used. Particularly useful are mixed solvents of water and polyhydric alcohols. The dyes used in such compositions are typically water-soluble direct or acid type dyes. Such liquid compositions have been described extensively in the prior art including, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,946; 4,239,543 and 4,781,758, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Although the recording elements disclosed herein have been referred to primarily as being useful for ink jet printers, they also can be used as recording media for pen plotter assemblies. Pen plotters operate by writing directly on the surface of a recording medium using a pen consisting of a bundle of capillary tubes in contact with an ink reservoir.